~Chapter 3~
The next day we were back to hiding again. It was like every other day of my life. Wake up, hunt, eat, hide, and blah, blah, blah. You know. The normal stuff. When we went to the decks (why is it in every story the people go to the decks), everything was quiet, until, we heard a loud Roarrrrrr!!!! and a woman's scream. We looked at each other and then ran off to the scream. Wow. My day keeps getting better and better....... *This line is Bob. Bob likes you. Bob likes knifes. I suggest you run from Bob.* When we were at the place where we heard the scream, we all screamed. In front of us, was a bull-like thing. The thing was holding a woman who was screaming blooding-murder. I was frozen in fear. I remembered him. He was the thing that crashed the car. The reason on Marcus and I are on the run. He killed our mom. I was boiling with anger and yelled, "HEY DUMBO!!! LET HER GO, OR I'LL KICK YOUR FAT HEAD INTO NEXT WEEK!!!!!!" I was happy at the power in my voice but, then he put her down and turned to me. "What do we do now?" asked Marcus. Ellen replied, "Easy. WE RUN!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed as she and Eva ran away. "Or-" I started to say, but was airborne when the thing hit me. The thing then grabbed Marcus. "MARCUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the thing sqeezed my baby brother. "Ireland, run!!" he cried, before he exploded (not the ew-guts-everywhere explodion, like a small-firework-explodion). "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes.'' No,'' I thought, He can't be gone. Just then, there was a crash. I turned and saw a handsome teenage boy on a horse. Well..it wasn't like any horse. It had wings. The winged horse - Pegasus, I think that's want it was called - flew towards the bull, the boy on the back slashed the monster on its back - it yelled and threw its arms up, trying to catch the horse or the boy. It yelled, "You shall die, Perseus Jackson!" I gaped at the monster. It talks? ''The boy, or "Perseus" as the monster called him, slashed the monster, with want I think was a sword, again on his chest then stabbed directly where the heart is. I was shocked when the monster turned to dust. I sit there, shocked, for a moment covered in monster dust. The boy ran over to me, and offered to help me up, but I got up on my own. "Who are you?" I asked in a hard tone, but it was ruined by my tears. "Percy Jackson, you?" he replied, wiping the monster dust off of his sword. He had sea-green eyes and jet black hair. "Ireland. Ireland Angeli." I answered, wiping my eyes. I ran my fingers through my black hair, pulling monster dust and snarls out. Ew, I thought. "IRELAND!!!!!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Ellen. "OMG! WHERES MARCUS!!!!!!!!!!???????????" she yelled. I gave her a look that said I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it. "Oh no." Eva whispered, tears filling her eyes. She put her head on my shoulder and started to sob. ''Yay. Just want I needed. "Percy!" someone yelled and turned again and saw a teenage girl who was about as tall as Percy. She had blond curls and intense stromy gray eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, Annabeth," he answered. Then, she noticed us. "Percy. Who are they?" she asked. "They're demigods." He whispered, but we all heard. " "Demigods?" We all asked. They just ignored us. "Three Demigods in one place, no wonder the Minotaur attacked them." Percy told Annabeth. Annabeth nodded, "We need to take them to Camp. They need to be claimed. They’re over thirteen." "What camp?" Ellen asked, who was freaking out. "We're taking you to a safe place, a place where all kids like us are safe."Annabeth said. "Like us?" Eva said, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes." Percy continued, "Like us, we're demigods, and there is only one safe place in the entire world safe for our kind." "Come on." Annabeth said, grabbing our arms and pulling us to the horse. "Hold on a minute!" I yelled, pulling us to a stop. "What?" Annabeth said in a hard tone. "Why should we trust you?" I asked in my low, dangerous voice. "Because Percy just saved your butt." she answered in the same tone. "He didn't save everyone." I said in a sad voice, but then glared at Annabeth. "Who didn't I save?" Percy asked in a soft voice. I took a deep breath, and gulped, "My baby brother." "Oh," Annabeth said, shocked, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." "It's ok. We'll go with you to your 'camp', but if you try anything, I will hurt you." "Ok. Come on then," Percy said. We all climbed on the Pegasus. I sighed. This was my new life....... Next Chapter or Main Menu ~Chapter 4~ or A Change in Ireland Category:EvanescenceLover Category:Chapter Page